Me and My Weird Friend
by Empv
Summary: In a AU both Jack and Wonka are college students that don't get along but they end up living in the same dorm will living in the same dorm will make them have a friendship?
1. Chapter 1:On the bus

Jack Sparrow's dream college was Forest Field University. Ever since he was little, he couldn't wait to go to his dream collage. What can possible go wrong?

Jack waiting for the bus at the bus-stop. He waited,waited and waited until it finally came and gotten on it. He first got on and asked the bus driver "Ahem." He went "Yeah?" asked the bus driver "Are you on your way to Forest Field? asked Jack "Yes we are." said the bus driver "Great." said Jack as he took his seat. The bus started to go but all of a sudden stopped and another person got on.He was tall and thin, his eyes were purple as violet flowers with skin as white as snow and hair as brown as chocolate and clothes with black genes and a spotted shirt with a scarf with red and white stripes,red and white as a candy cane "Is this seat taken?" He asked as he came to the seat where Jack was sitting "No." said Jack "Thanks!" said the man happily as he start sitting next to Jack,Jack was shocked all he might by no is to make the person leave not just letting the person to sit next to him "Nice to meet you by the way I'm Willy Wonka." said the man happily "That is the ridiculous name that I heard in all of my life. But then my Grandpa's name is Old Man Jenkins thought Jack."So why are you heading to Forest Field" asked Jack "Oh to go to that college Forest Field University." said Willy "What about you?" asked Willy "Well I'm going to Forest Field University." said Jack. Willy let out an exciting gasp "Then ,we could be roommates if we get the same dorm!" said Willy as he hugs Jack "No ,I hope not this guy ,seriously ,hope not this guy." thought Jack as Willy continues to hug him.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

As the bus stopped ,Jack was getting uncomfortable. It was too much hugging. When the bus had stopped,Jack ran off the bus. He was standing in front of the gates of Forest Field University. His eyes widened ,his mouth smiled. He had finally arrived. Jack turned around and saw was Wonka near him."So this is the place." Wonka said as he smiled and turned to Jack."Hey if we get the same dorm we can be roommates!" Says Wonka in a happy tone "Um ,no ,not with you . I want to live in a dorm with somebody smart,intelligent and helpful to me . When there is any test or quiz they can help me study" explained Jack."Oh ok." said Wonka feeling down. "Now ,excuse me ,I have to go through the gates." said Jack as he pushes the gates open. Wonka watched him as he walked right in then decided to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3:College Filed

Behind the college gates was an open field, filled with students laughing and talking. It just felt so amazing to Jack! He decided to walk around, but ,what Jack didn't realize was Wonka following him. Jack had no time to turn around!

It was time to sign up for coursework. Jack walked up to the person at the counter, who asked "What about your friend?"

At first Jack was confused ,"Friend!?! What are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"Behind you." nodded the lady at the counter. Jack turned around and see Wonka standing behind him. Wonka smiled awkwardly and waved at him. Jack turned back at the counter.

"Excuse me for one minute please." said Jack to the lady and dragged Wonka somewhere private to chat.


	4. Chapter 4:What Are You Doing?

Jack pulled Wonka into a private area so nobody could see them.

"Wonka, what are you doing?",asked Jack,sounding mad at him.

"What? I came to sign in.",said Wonka with a jolly smile.

"Yeah, but, not with me! People will want us as roommates!",shouted Jack in anger.

Wonka was confused.

"What's wrong with being roommates?",asked Wonka.

Jack went silent. He didn't want to admit the "real" reason why he doesn't want to live with him. Wonka's behavior on the bus was terrible on the way here. It would ruin Jack's first day at college.

The person at the counter who was nearby them called out,

"Hey are you guys done yet or what?", asked the person looking confused.

"Oh hehe,yeah, we're done.",said Jack before the two of them went up to the counter.

Jack whispered into Wonka's ear saying, "Don't blow this for me! All you need to do is keep your mouth shut."

Wonka looked at him and definitely agreed...kinda. Jack and Wonka went back to the counter.

"Sorry about that ma'm, me and this guy are not friends.", Jack smiled at the lady at the counter.

"Oh okay, then, he'll be your roommate.",said the lady.

Jack's face turned pale based on what he heard. Wonka wanted to jump around in joy on having a roommate, but, instead,kept it to himself


	5. Chapter 5:The Room

Wonka and Jack decided to forget what had just happened.

"Did we just become roommates? Am I dreaming?",thought Jack nervously.

They went to see the room. Wonka didn't really care on what Jack was thinking. He was excited to see what the room looked like.

He won't be the only one to be staying in the room.

Jack and Wonka reached to the door to their room that they would be staying in.

Jack would put in his own words "together." He gulped.Jack turned towards Wonka who was looking straight at the wooden brown door. "Okay just so you know we're not going to be friends in this room we'll just be friendly acquaintances.


End file.
